Franklin (series)
Description Franklin is a series of books created by Paulette Bourgeois (illustrator) and Brenda Clark (author). The series focuses on the adventures ofa young turtle named Franklin, his family and friends. The series was introduced in 1986 with Franklin in the Dark, inspired by an episode of the hit television series M*A*S*H. In all, over 25 books were released in the main series, as well as numerous spinoff books based on the television franchise spawned from it. Later installments of the series introduced and included Franklin's new sister, Harriet Turtle. The books are published by Kids Can Press and Scholastic. Early in the 2010s, a number of titles in the series were released for the first time as eBooks. Television and film Franklin has been adapted for both television and film. The original television series premiered in 1996 and ran for six seasons on Nickelodeon and/or Noggin/Nick Jr. in the United States and on Canada's Family Channel and Treehouse TV. In 2011, a CGI series was released. The CGI series updates the appearance of the program, but retains the same themes and story structure. While the TV series initially adapted material from the books, it soon branched out to present numerous new adventures for Franklin and his friends. A total of four films based on the series were released-- Franklin and the Green Knight: The Movie (loosely based on the book Franklin's Baby Sister), Franklin's Magic Christmas (loosely based on the book Franklin and Harriet), Back to School with Franklin and Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure. Reader's Reviews 1 Easily one of my favorite series of picture books. Franklin is an enduring series with wonderful themes and likeable characters. The books are very well illustrated and Franklin has proven a great inspiration for so much. - ProfessorTofty Books in the series *''Franklin in the Dark'' *''Hurry Up, Franklin'' *''Franklin Fibs'' *''Franklin Is Lost'' *''Franklin Is Bossy'' *''Franklin Is Messy'' *''Franklin and Me: A Book about Me, Written and Drawn by Me (with a Little Help from Franklin)'' (later reissued as Franklin and Me: My First Record of Favourite Things, Personal Facts, and Special Memories) *''Franklin Goes to School'' *''Franklin Plays the Game'' *''Franklin's Blanket'' *''Franklin Wants a Pet'' *''Franklin and the Tooth Fairy'' *''Franklin Has a Sleepover'' *''Franklin's Halloween'' *''Franklin's School Play'' *''Franklin's Bad Day'' *''Franklin Rides a Bike'' *''Franklin's New Friend'' *''Franklin's Valentines'' *''Finders Keepers for Franklin'' *''Franklin and the Thunderstorm'' *''Franklin's Christmas Gift'' *''Franklin's Secret Club'' *''Franklin's Class Trip'' *''Franklin's Baby Sister'' *''Franklin and Harriet'' *''Franklin Says I Love You'' Parental Guidance *Reading Age: Ages 4+ for reading own one's own *Reading Aloud Age: Ages 2+, suitable for any who can understand, clean If you like this you might like *''Arthur'' series books *''Little Critter'' series books *''Timothy Goes to School'' series and Rosemary Wells books *''Little Bear'' series books External Links *[http://www.kidscanpress.com/canada/Franklin-Classic-Storybooks-C5028.aspx?section=5&series=2 Kids Can Press Franklin Classics page] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franklin_the_Turtle_%28books%29 Wikipedia's Franklin the Turtle books entry] *Amazon author page - Paulette Bourgeois Category:Age 2 Category:Age 3 Category:Age 4 Category:Age 5 Category:Age 6 Category:Children's Fiction Category:Picture books Category:Talking Animals Category:1986